


Meine Verbotene Liebe

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Prostitution, WW2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: Set in Auschwitz internment camp Feliciano Vargas is a Catholic who was caught helping the Jews of Geneva and was sentenced to labor he is immediately picked out of the group and forced into prostitution beside a Hungarian Jew a woman POW and a French doctor accused of being gay however Feliciano catches the eye of one of the Nazi guards in a time where being homosexual can lead to almost certain death will love prevail over these two?





	Meine Verbotene Liebe

I hear the train tracks rattling and clinking those condemning notes as we are lead closer and closer to whatever fate has in store for us, the Italian Jewish community of Geneva once a proud and happy people free to run wherever we wished and play in the beautiful valleys nearby now we are like cattle shoved in shoulder to shoulder though with each other no room to move or sit down, truthfully I shouldn’t be here though here I am being treated like these people for rebelling and helping them after all they are humans too in my mind even though I was raised in a Catholic home by my grandfather and older brother till my capture and subsequent sentencing I clutch my roserary beads around my kneck praying to god that this is just a nightmare that i am really asleep at home warm in my bed 

But a baby wails nearby bringing me back to the reality at hand I know there is no escaping the reality I am in I hear the mother desperately try to hush it knowing there is nothing she can do to comfort her little one I can’t remember how long we’ve been stuck in here hours days or even a week all I know is my throat is so parched and my legs beg for me to sit down and relieve them of the burden of the weight of my lanky body, eventually the clicking of the trains wheels lull me into an unrestful slumber.

 

As the days wear on the stench of urine and feces is overwhelming I know people must’ve died by now from starvation I try to at least turn my most assuredly gaunt face to look around when suddenly the train lurches coming to a sudden stop we heard yelling and shouting and something cracking a feminine voice shouting in German

“Laufen Sie Jude laufen” 

Those of us left winced as the train door was thrown open with a bang and bright sunlight rushed into the dark space before my eyes could adjust I was grabbed and thrown out of the train car roughly by a German soldier the stench was even worse out here then in the train car I watched as the others were treated in the same manner , I was roughly shoved and forced forward a German woman yelled at me in German I couldn’t understand what she was yelling but I got the message pretty clearly when the butt of her gun slammed into my back 

“Run” 

So I did so following the others we were quickly herded into the camp a man stood at the top of the podium pointing either left or right however when he looked at me he yelled for me to be pulled out of line I did not know why I saw his crystal blue eyes go down my form only when he spotted my rosary beads around my neck did he nod as if confirming something 

“I know a better way to deal with zis one take him to the brothel have him cleaned for our female officers they ought to enjoy a male patron to have their way with“ 

My eyes widened hearing this before I could protest though I was roughly grabbed and dragged off through the camp by another female guard the stench of rotting corpses and human waste was overpowering making my stomach twist and turn roughly to where I honestly thought I was going to throw up from the smell.

Eventually she lead me to what looked like a Parisian Building only on a much smaller scale I watched as she yanked the door open and shoved me through said door making me trip and end up on the floor I heard the door slam roughly behind me then a voice suddenly said

“Well looks like Francis won’t be the only male to be a sexual object to do as woman desire “ 

I looked up to see a brown haired woman standing over me and just like the officer before she studied me closely hazel eyes going over my gaunt starved frame

“Hmmm Red hair blue eyes slender but soft face and Doe like eyes no wonder they chose you Mr ?” she paused to ask as she continued to circle around me in a way that reminded me of the vultures my grandpa told me about in his stories of the American Wild West 

 

“Um Vargas Feliciano Vargas “ I manage to respond in a broken voice which cracked due to not being used and that fact I hadn’t had a drink in days 

She turned to another female who was staring at me with bright blue eyes full of curiosity 

“Melia go and get some water for this man please “

I watched the woman nod and run to presumably the kitchen as the other one helped me up and into a nearby chair 

“Um excuse me miss “ I managed to say through a cracked voice 

“Elizabeth Lizzy for short”

I nodded as the other girl Melia returned with the water which i gratefully drank 

“thank you “

“it’s no problem I may have been shot down but I have seen plenty of new comers to understand what barbaric treatment they bestowed upon you guys” she replied 

 

I smiled 

“I aprecciate it a lot however, is this really a brothel?” I questioned 

 

I heard Lizzy sigh and she nodded 

“yes unfortunately but we get better treatment then rthe others warm foods comfortable beds a bathroom and a kitchen so long as we allow them to have their way with us, healthy prostitutes amount to happy soldiers but tonight you won’t have to worry with your train coming in they’ll be entertained by the torture and dehumanization of those poor souls “ 

"Oh “ I managed to say 

“Don’t worry Feliciano it’s not so bad once you get into the swing of things the days will wear on and it’ll begin to feel like a dream “she tried comforting me 

I sighed and nodded condemning myself to this fate I know I could be worse off then now and so I don’t really mind but she diid startle me as she clapped her hands together and said

 

“now then let’s get you cleaned up follow me to the bathroom “

 

She got up and made her way to the stairs I followed close behind, I had a strange feeling that soon my life would really forever change.


End file.
